The Drabbles of Merlin
by PreTitlesSequence
Summary: My collection of 100 drabbles about Merlin! In chapter six, a five-part Sherlock crossover begins.
1. Series 1 Episode 1

Mini Merlins:

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Merlin, or any of these characters.

My collection of drabbles. I'm mostly going to do humour, but there will be action further down the line. I'll do one drabble each day

In Chapter 1, modern technology has invaded Camelot again, and Arthur is clueless.

THE CURSE OF THE VACUUM CLEANER

The look of bemusement on Arthur's face when he walked saw Merlin with the vacuum cleaner was priceless.

'Merlin, what the _hell_ is that?'

Merlin grinned. 'It's a Dyson!

'A what?'

'It's a vacuum cleaner, where have you been for the past few years?'

'What's a vacuum cleaner?'

'It's for cleaning up!'

'Shouldn't you be using a cloth and bucket for that?'

Merlin smirked at Arthur. 'You really are a massive clotpole...'

Arthur bent down, and picked up the first thing he could find on the chest of drawers, and flung it at Merlin. The object hit the wall, as Merlin dodged it.

'Arthur, Gaius will be furious! That's his iPad!'

'His iWhat?'

**PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Merlin, or any of the characters.

A/N Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I should be posting daily now. I've had a bit of an overhaul of the format of this collection, and I'm now doing series of drabbles, with 50 drabbles per series. Also, thanks for all the author alerts/favourites, and to iloveashandquinn for the review! Anyway, here's the drabble:

THE DRABBLES OF MERLIN- SERIES 1 EPISODE 2: Mistakes (Set post-Aithusa)

Merlin, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Arthur sat at the tavern table, drinking huge tankards of mead. Even Gwaine had had trouble getting through one. However, Merlin hadn't, and was consequently very, very drunk, which made him say some things he shouldn't have said:

He tapped Arthur on the shoulder. 'Hey, Arthur! I have magic! I killed your dad!'

Arthur looked at Merlin, baffled.

'Merlin, you're talking nonsense again. Someone like you couldn't have magic. You're too...weak.'

Merlin gave a drunken snort. 'Want to make a bet that I can take you?'

'Of course, Merlin, the money's yours to-'

Arthur hadn't finished his sentence before Merlin slurred a spell, and knocked Arthur across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Merlin, but I do own copies of the DVDs.

A/N Thanks a lot to TeganL74 for reviewing, and to everyone who's read this story! Merlin (as I write this) is on in 3 hours: very excited! I'll be doing a drabble based on that for tomorrow's episode, but for now, here's part two of the story that I began in Episode 1: The Curse of the Vacuum Cleaner! I take requests for stories, but NO SLASH.

RATED K+ FOR MILD LANGUAGE!

THE DRABBLES OF MERLIN: SERIES 1 EPISODE 3- THE CURSE OF THE VACUUM CLEANER (Part 2)

Merlin was fixing a strange contraption to the wall when Arthur came in, looking bemused once again.

'Merlin, what are you doing?'

Arthur knew now that Merlin was practising time travel spells now, and that he often 'borrowed' contraptions from a thousand years in the future, but he still was thrown by Merlin's talk about 'iPods and Xboxes'.

'It's a television. It shows TV programmes about almost anything!'

'What the hell's a TV programme?'

'There's even a programme about us!'

Merlin pressed a few buttons and moving images started flashing on the screen.

'Oh my God. That's me! How can that be me? And why are all these terrible things happening to us so quickly, accompanied by strange music?'

'It's a trailer, Arthur. It shows what's coming up in the programme.'

'I don't remember saying THAT.'

Merlin sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Merlin, but I'd like to.

A/N Thanks to iloveashandquinn for a nice review of Episode 3, and the author alert! This drabble is a little different, in that it's a prequel to His Father's Son, and isn't so humour orientated. This should become a regular pattern, with a prequel to the last night's episode every Sunday. Once again, requests for stories are welcome, and so are reviews! Oh, and text is now aligned right, on request

RATED K+ FOR MILD THREAT

THE DRABBLES OF MERLIN: SERIES 1 EPISODE 4- HIS FATHER'S SON PREQUEL

'So, here's the plan. We dress Merlin up as a Knight, and then use him as bait to lure Carleon and his warriors to us.' Arthur said, to Merlin and the Knights.

Merlin coughed. 'Excuse me. I'm going to be _bait_?'

'Yes, Merlin. It's time to show what you're really made of.'

'It could go wrong, they could kill me! I don't want to die!'

'Don't be such a girl, Merlin.'

Merlin huffed. 'I'm just saying, that running from a battalion of angry warriors and hoping that one of them doesn't shoot me is a terrible plan.'

'Have you got an alternative, Merlin?'

'Well...'

'You haven't got a plan, have you?'

'No.'

NEXT TIME: THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Merlin, I think I wouldn't do that well at owning it.

A/N Sorry for the gap in drabbles, I had a bit of a tech problem when downloading the latest Doctor Who Adventure Game, which kind of sent my computer to near death. Anyway, I'm back with episode five, I'm planning to do fifty, which will see 'series 1' finishing a week or so before Christmas!

RATED PG FOR MILD LANGUAGE (Now doing UK ratings)

THE DRABBLES OF MERLIN: SERIES 1 EPISODE 4- MERLIN'S INSULTS

'You're a clotpoled cabbagehead!'

'What?'

'You're a clotpoled cabbagehead, King Arthur. A massive one.'

'Merlin, there are times when...'

'You think about giving me a day off?'

Arthur sighed. 'No, Merlin. There are times when I think about your sanity. These insults are just plain odd. You, Merlin, are an oddball.'

'Well... people turn odd when they're around people like you.'

'People like me?'

'Arrogant dollopheads.'

'There it is again. Can't you just say prat or something mildly normal?'

'If you say so, King Pratdragon.'

'No, I didn't mean you'd make an awful pun on my name!'

'Be careful what you wish for. Prat.'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello people, I'm back!**

**Yep, The Drabbles of Merlin have returned... I'll be back, posting humour drabbles regularly now! I won't be posting every day, but you should see at least three drabbles per week, more once Prophecies and Properness has finished at the end of the month. So, to relaunch the drabbles, I'm doing a multi-part story, featuring Merlin and Sherlock. Yup, it's a crossover. A very cracky crossover. It's with the BBC show, not the movie.**

* * *

><p>THE DRABBLES OF MERLIN: MERLIN AND SHERLOCK (Part 1)<p>

It was just a regular day in Camelot. Arthur battered Merlin in training, Merlin annoyed Arthur, and Gwen was confused by angry, anonymous shouts of 'WE LOVE MERTHUR!' as she was in the lower town. But then, in the evening, a normal day turned very, very weird. In Merlin's room, as he was going to sleep, a time crack opened, and a man in a very swishy coat fell out. The man dusted himself off, and got to his feet. He turned to Merlin, and frowned. 'Is this the year 956?' he said, to no one in particular. Merlin looked baffled. 'This looks like a peasant's room...' the man continued. Merlin turned to him, and said: 'Who the hell are you?' The response was immediate. 'Sherlock Holmes, the world's first and only consulting detective?' Merlin's response did NOT please Sherlock. 'What's a consulting detective? Is it King Arthur?'

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, positive reviews are lovely, but polite constructive criticism and tips on how I could improve are more than welcome! I also take requests for drabbles.<strong>


End file.
